The use of and development of communications has grown nearly exponentially in recent years. The growth is fueled by larger networks, more reliable protocols, enhanced software functionality, and better communications hardware available to service providers and consumers. As a result, more people than ever are buying and using electronic devices. Correspondingly, the number of returns, repairs, and refurbishments are at record levels creating logistical problems.
Under various circumstances, users may return electronic devices to an original equipment manufacturer (OEM), retailer, repair facility, service provider, or other entity. Electronic devices are often returned for repairs, refurbishment, exchanges, warranty issues, or any number of other justified or arbitrary reasons. It is imperative that any electronic device that has been returned be cosmetically inspected, tested for functionality, and cleared of all personal information, sensitive data, or other information linked to a previous user. For example, if the personal information is not removed, applicable laws, industry standards, and common business practices may be violated. For example, the personal information may be used by another party to perpetrate an act of identity theft. Similarly, the privacy of a previous user may be otherwise violated. In addition, if devices are not cosmetically and functionally tested, electronic devices may be incorrectly redistributed, recycled, or otherwise processed.